Electronic transactions generate computer-readable data that are frequently collected and stored. For example, when a user of a transaction instrument (e.g., mobile pay, online payment accounts, credit accounts, etc.) electronically transacts throughout a given period of time, the transaction data for the particular user can be collected and stored sequentially at a server of an issuer of the transaction instrument. Advantageously, such a server may leverage the sequentially stored transaction data to electronically compute or generate useful solutions. Thus, it is highly desirable for issuer servers of financial instruments to intelligently and effectively utilize the collected data to generate useful analytics, and provide practical feedback based thereon.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art, or suggestions of the prior art, by inclusion in this section.